Un destin inévitable
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Natsuki n'a jamais rencontré l'homme qui fallait, jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Shizuzu. Mais se connaissent-elles pas déjà?
1. Prologue

**Nous sommes à Tokyo, la fameuse ville où tout est possible... et bien je vous assure malgré ça, je suis célibataire enfin je ne l'ai pas toujours été mais depuis quelques mois je suis belle et bien célibataire. Il parait qu'il y a des bons côtés à l'être, peut-être bien mais j'avoue qu'avec le temps je suis de moins en moins d'accord avec ça. En plus de ça se rajoute le problème suivant : ma meilleure amie Mai veut absolument me caser, ce qui commence à m'exaspérer. Après tout je n'ai que 24 ans, à notre époque c'est plutôt normal de ne pas encore avoir de maison et être mariée avec un homme avocat et enceinte d'un deuxième enfant, non ? Le monde a évolué et j'avoue que je suis pour un monde où les mentalités évoluent. De toute manière, mes quelques relations avec les mecs n'ont pas été toutes super, je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu l'amour fou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui manquait. Je me suis même demandé si je n'étais pas ce genre de fille qui a des difficultés à avoir des relations de couple trop longues.**

**Je me suis pas présentée, moi c'est Natsuki. Tout comme ma mère, je suis brune avec des reflets bleutés et des yeux verts couleur émeraude à ce qu'il paraît.**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir, je ne m'entends pas si bien que ça avec mon père, il y a des hauts et des bas avec lui mais au fond, tout au fond de mon cœur je l'aime quand même, c'est normal. Mais quelques fois il faut s'accrocher, la vie n'a pas été si simple à ses côtés. Son caractère de dur à cuir qui ne veut pas montrer une seule faiblesse, cette impossibilité de faire confiance et le fait qu'il s'emporte assez souvent : je suis devenue demandeuse de confiance, d'attention et je m'emporte parfois trop vite. Et bien j'ai hérité ça de mon père mais heureusement j'ai hérité du bon côté de ma mère : sa gentillesse, sa tolérance, son écoute, son humour et même son art. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de ça mais je vais le faire de suite. Je suis une passionnée d'Art que ce soit la musique, la guitare, le chant, le dessin, l'écriture et les bouquins, ma vie entière est basée sur ça.  
**

**Mince ! J'allais oublier de vous parler d'une personne très importante dans ma vie, j'ai une sœur plus jeune que moi dont je ne peux pas me passer : Nao. Je suis un peu jalouse d'elle en ce moment parce qu'elle a trouvé le grand amour et du premier coup, mais je suis heureuse pour elle. Je dois le dire son copain est tout simplement super. Mais comme elle me le répète encore et encore : « Ne t'inquiète pas, la personne que tu cherches n'est pas loin je le sens, cette année sera une bonne année côté cœur ». Bref, je lui ai dit tout simplement d'arrêter de lire les horoscopes dans les magazines people et que c'étaient que des conneries. Comme si mercure ou vénus allait m'aider ? Foutaises !**

**Sinon mes études et oui, on arrive à ça. Vous allez peut-être me dire : « Quoi ? Elle a fait des études de compta ? Quel horreur ! » Et bien oui et non, moi j'ai fait des études dans la finance qui après 5 ans me tapait un peu sur les nerfs, j'ai décidé d'arrêter l'année dernière. Mon projet est de réussir dans la musique, je veux un jour faire une scène à New York, même un petit concert. J'ai le droit d'y croire et si j'y arrivais, hein ?  
**

**Mais en attendant, je dois vivre et payer mon loyer comme toute personne sur cette terre. Alors c'est comme ça que de fils en aiguilles, j'en suis arrivée à postuler pour un poste d'analyste-financier dans la compagnie ASUS à Tokyo. J'ai appris il y a de ça quelques jours que je faisais partie des 5 candidats retenus. Mais j'attends la réponse, et je le saurai très bientôt.**

**Et si je vous dis qu'à partir de là ma vie a changé. Ça vous donne envie d'en savoir plus ? Très bien, je n'ai plus qu'à vous raconter tous ça...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**[Un an plus tôt]**

**[Appartement de Natsuki – Lundi – 9h10]**

**Natsuki venait juste de se lever, elle avait encore des petits yeux et les cheveux en pétard et le mot est faible. Entre la chambre et la cuisine, elle avait eu le temps de se cogner dans sa commode et de se rattraper de justesse à cause de son chat qui lui passa entre les jambes.**

**« Ca c'est une journée qui commence bien, je le sens. Il manquerait plus que je me brûle avec mon cappuccino mais qu'avant ça Mai m'appelle parce qu'elle a trouvé un mec à me présenter... » Mai est sa meilleure amie, elle veut tellement la voir heureuse dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle en serait bien capable.**

**Driinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggg !**

**Le téléphone fixe de son appartement sonna, elle ouvra de grands yeux.**

**« C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague, si c'est Mai ? »**

**Elle décrocha le téléphone.**

**« Bonjour ma belle, comment vas-tu ce matin ? »**

**« Ah Mai, c'est toi ? Je crois que je vais jouer au loto aujourd'hui il y a des chances que je gagne demain matin... »**

**« Quoi ? Euh, tu es sûr que ça va ? »**

**« Oui, c'est rien désolée, c'est juste que presque tout ce que je dis se réalise ce matin. Mais ça va ça va. »**

**« Souhaite-toi plutôt de trouver un chéri, Natsuki ! »**

**« Dis-moi pas que tu as un mec à me présenter ? »**

**« Non, pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas, je ne fais pas les entremetteuses quand même quoique je pourrais être tentée. Tu trouveras quelqu'un bientôt et avec ton nouveau travail, il y aura plein de nouvelles opportunités, c'est certain. »**

**« Attends Mai, tu es au courant que le contrat n'est pas encore signé et ce n'est pas parce que je fais partie des cinq candidats retenus que je suis prise. Tu mets encore la charrue avant les bœufs. »**

**« Mais il n'y a pas de raison, moi j'y crois ce poste est pour toi. »**

**« J'y crois aussi, mais je ne veux pas être encore déçue. »**

**« Je croise les doigts. Bon, je dois te laisser. Tu m'appelles dès que tu as la réponse, Natsuki ? »**

**« Oui, bien sûr. »**

**« Oh attends, j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai revu Takeda hier en allant chez le coiffeur. »**

**« Tu as parlé à Takeda ? Il va bien ? »**

**« Il pense encore à toi, tu sais ? »**

**« Oui, peut-être mais c'est vraiment fini entre nous. Je suis passée à autre chose. »**

**« Il va bien, il voit quelqu'un. Mais je n'ai pas compris quand il m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais quitté ? Ce n'était pas lui qui t'avais laissé ? »**

**« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a dit tout ça franchement ?! Mai, tu veux vraiment qu'on reparle de tout ça ? On s'est quitté il y a presque 6 mois maintenant... »**

**« Je te pose juste une question. »**

**« Oui, je sais, désolée. Et bien c'est vrai, c'est moi qui est mis fin à la relation. »**

**« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? »**

**« Plein de petites choses qui se sont aggravées avec le temps, son caractère, sa vision de l'argent et je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que... que... je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui enfin... »**

**« Ah d'accord je vois, à ce point là. Tu sais que je suis ta meilleure amie ma vieille et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »**

**« Désolée, je sais pas pourquoi j'en ai pas parlé, je crois que je voulais juste oublier. »**

**« Tu es quand même restée 8 mois avec lui, donc il n'y avait pas la petite flamme, je m'en doutais un peu vu que tu n'avais pas été trop attristée après votre rupture. Mais c'était un homme plutôt sympathique, ce Takeda. Peut-être aussi que tu en demandes trop aux hommes. »**

**« Aux hommes ? Mai, je n'ai eu que trois hommes dans ma vie. Je ne suis peut-être pas tombée sur les bons, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations de couples, tu sais. Et puis, j'attends d'avoir un coup de foudre, l'amour fou, je ne l'ai jamais vécu. »**

**« Mais il ne faut pas dire ça. Il y a quelqu'un qui n'attend que toi c'est pour bientôt, je le sais. Natsuki, tu mérites de vivre l'amour fou depuis le temps que tu l'attends. Mais par contre ne l'attends pas trop longtemps ton prince charmant, tu vas finir toute vieille avec plein de rides et plein de chats. »**

**« Et bien, j'espère que tu dis vrai... pour la personne qui m'attend je veux dire pas pour le reste. Mais tu dois savoir que ces six mois de célibat m'ont fait réfléchir et ça m'a fait du bien en vérité, j'ai pu me retrouver et je pense être plus armée pour une bonne et longue relation. »**

**« Bon et bien si tu vois les choses comme ça c'est très bien, tu es prête pour ouvrir ton cœur à nouveau. Sur ce, je te laisse je dois vraiment y aller. Pense à m'appeler pour la réponse. »**

**« Oui, c'est noté, tu sauras tout la première. Bisou. »**

**Elle raccrocha le téléphone. Elle eu un frisson, elle attrapa donc sa veste qui était restée sur le canapé et l'enfila. Dans la cuisine, la fenêtre laissait entrer le soleil en de grands rayons qui illuminés toute la pièce et la chaleur se faisait sentir. Elle se prépara un cappuccino à l'italienne comme elle les aime tant. Elle alluma la radio et s'assit pour déguster son petit déjeuner.**

**« Aouch ! Et merde, c'est bouillant ce truc... Evidemment, ça devait arriver... »**


	3. Chapitre 2

**[Appartement de Natsuki – Mardi – 8H45]**

**Natsuki était encore dans son lit mais elle était bien éveillée, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond de sa chambre à coucher. Elle avait plutôt mal dormi cette nuit. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit plus tôt à Mai qu'elle n'aimait pas Takeda, pourquoi elle ne l'avais dit à personne même pas à sa sœur et pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle avait mis tout ça de côté, elle avait juste eu envie d'oublier la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Mai. Elle voulait passer à autre chose, être libre à nouveau, célibataire en fait mais maintenant qu'elle l'est depuis 8 mois, elle se sent pourtant prête à aimer à nouveau. Elle ne montre peut-être pas qu'elle a envie d'une nouvelle relation mais cela la titille un peu. Puis d'un coup après toute cette réflexion, elle souffla un bon coup, repoussa ses couvertures et se leva.**

**« Allez assez cogité pour aujourd'hui. Concentre-toi sur le poste que tu dois avoir, Natsuki. »**

**Natsuki se prépara tranquillement pour partir à son entretien, le dernier, celui qui sera enfin une délivrance, en bien ou en mal. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, cette journée n'allait sûrement pas se passer comme elle le voulait.**

**La porte sonna.**

**« Quoi ?! Non, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps maintenant. »**

**Elle se dirigea vers la porte et son cœur rata un battement quand elle s'aperçut que c'était : Takeda.**

**« Bonjour Natsuki. »**

**« Takeda... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, et je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait essayer d'être amis ? »**

**« Ça va merci. Tu veux qu'on soit amis, vraiment ? On a déjà essayé Takeda, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, tu t'en souviens ?»**

**« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai une copine en ce moment. Je sais mais je n'étais pas prêt, c'est différent maintenant, je t'assure. On s'entendait bien quand même non ? On n'est pas obligé de tout effacer parce qu'on s'est séparé, pas vrai ? »**

**« Si tu as raison, mais tu penses vraiment qu'on peut être amis. Je ne sais pas c'est bizarre pour moi, je ne suis jamais restée amie avec un de mes ex. »**

**« Et bien, ça peut être une première ? »**

**« Le problème c'est que je fais partie de ces personnes qui ont du mal à croire que c'est possible. Et ta copine est d'accord? »**

**« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est clair. Alors, on peut toujours essayer ? »**

**« Très bien, c'est d'accord. Par contre, tu arrives très mal tu sais. Je pars pour mon entretien dans pas longtemps et je crois que je dois me préparer psychologiquement. »**

**« Oui pas de problème, je comprends. Je te souhaite bonne chance alors. A très bientôt. On se tient au courant. »**

**« Très bien. Merci. A bientôt. »**

**Elle referma la porte. Elle était un peu sceptique mais elle pouvait toujours essayer.**

**« J'espère quand même que je ne fais pas une erreur. On verra bien. »**

**Elle se ressaisit, se regarda dans le miroir dans l'entrée, se recoiffa et prit sa veste noire. Elle est enfin prête. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et la voilà partie, direction Asus compagnie.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Rapidement elle arriva devant la compagnie énorme d'Asus en plein cœur de Tokyo. Après avoir cherché pendant un petit moment l'entrée de cette usine à gaz, elle rentra et fut surprise par la grandeur du hall et de ses énormes murs faits entièrement de verre. Elle se dirigea alors vers la femme à lunettes un peu ronde au comptoir de l'accueil.**

**« Bonjour »**

**« Bonjour, je peux vous aidez ? »**

**« Oui, je viens pour un entretien avec Monsieur Nikashi. »**

**« Oui, laissez-moi regarder l'agenda. Vous êtes mademoiselle ? »**

**« Kuga, Natsuki Kuga. »**

**« Hmm, Kuga, oui. Vous pouvez y aller. Deuxième étage, salle d'attente sur votre gauche. Une de mes collègues vous appellera quand se sera votre tour.»**

**« Très bien. Merci. »**

**Une jeune femme blonde arriva juste derrière elle, elle connaissait sûrement l'hôtesse d'accueil. Natsuki se retourna, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair la salua, elle en fit de même. Natsuki se dirigea alors vers l'ascenseur et en l'attendant, elle regarda curieusement la scène entre les deux femmes.**

**« Salut Yukino. Comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Shizuru ! Ça va et toi ? »**

**« Bien, bien. Célibataire donc libre et heureuse en ce moment, pas de problème de cœur. Je passais par là, je voulais juste te dire que j'allais faire une pendaison de crémaillère dans deux semaines. Si ça te dit, ça serait super que tu viennes. »**

**« Tu as changé d'appartement ? C'est cool ça. T'inquiète pas, je serais présente. Je ne veux pas louper ça. »**

**« Ara, tu me rends heureuse là. Tu pourras en parler à Nagi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'il vienne. »**

**« Je lui dirais si tu veux, mais il est ici aujourd'hui si tu veux le faire. Il est au.. »**

**« 2ème étage comme d'hab', je sais. »**

**« Désolé, c'est l'habitude. »**

**« T'inquiète. Je t'en veux pas d'avoir oublié que j'ai travaillé ici il y a de ça pas longtemps. Bon, je te laisse Yukino. Euh tu peux juste me dire avant que j'y aille, c'est qui cette jeune femme qui attend l'ascenseur ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de la connaître, c'est bizarre... Je dois absolument me souvenir d'où je la connais... »**

**« Elle vient pour un entretien, apparemment selon mon agenda elle s'appelle Kuga... »**

**Shizuru eut un déclique et dit de suite :**

**« Natsuki ? Natsuki Kuga ? »**

**« Oui, c'est ça, tu la connais apparemment. Je ne sais rien de plus sur elle, désolée. Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui veut rester célibataire, tu repars vite à la chasse. Tu la regardes avec beaucoup d'insistance... Shizuru, tu es là ? »**

**Shizuru avait eu un moment d'absence car elle venait de retrouver la mémoire. Elle se souvint très bien avoir rencontré cette fille il y a des années. Sûrement qu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'elle aujourd'hui.**

**« Oui, désolée, je pensais à un truc c'est tout. »**

**«Et bien, ce n'est pas une raison pour la reluquer comme ça. »**

**« Ara ? Il n'y a pas de mal à regarder les belles choses sur cette terre, elles sont là pour nous faire sourire et rêver. »**

**« Tu as raison. »**

**« Bon allez je vais voir nagi, je file. »**

**« Ne tente rien dans l'ascenseur Shizuru. Tu sais très bien que toutes les femmes qui te tapent dans l'œil ne sont pas toutes lesbiennes. »**

**Yukino lui fit un clin d'œil. Shizuru leva les yeux au ciel.**

**« Je sais bien, comme si c'était mon genre. »**

**Au moment où Shizuru arriva à côté de Natsuki, l'ascenseur s'ouvra.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Shizuru lui demanda :**

**« Quel étage ? »**

**« Euh deuxième s'il vous plait. Merci. »**

**Natsuki regarda rapidement l'autre femme, elle avait également l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Mais pour Natsuki il lui était impossible de se souvenir d'où elle la connaissait. Shizuru, quant à elle, n'osa pas engager la conversation malgré qu'elle hésita un instant. Puis, un bruit court se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent. Natsuki la salua en sortant et Shannon en fit de même.**

**Shizuru partit de l'autre côté pour rendre visite à son ancien collègue. Natsuki quant à elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, elle s'assit à peine quelques minutes, une femme plutôt mure vint lui dire que Monsieur Nikashi l'attendait dans son bureau.**

**« Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »**

**Natsuki la suivit jusqu'à cette fameuse porte. Elle frappa puis entra. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnant et assez bien conservé pour son âge la salua.**

**« Bonjour mademoiselle Kuga. Asseyiez-vous, je vous en pris. »**

**« Merci. »**

**« Comme vous le savez donc vous faisiez partie des cinq derniers candidats retenus, je peux malheureusement en retenir que deux. Et je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je pense que c'est déjà assez stressant pour vous qui attendez la réponse depuis quelques jours. Bon, je suis désolé mais moi et mes confrères nous n'avons pas retenu votre candidature pour les deux postes à pourvoir [...] »**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit du bureau, carrément déboussolée et vraiment déçue. Elle pensait vraiment avoir cet emploi, elle y croyait tellement. Nastuki se posait toutes les questions possibles et imaginables.**

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui n'allait pas ? J'ai pas assez d'expérience c'est sûrement ça ou bien je ne suis pas assez sûre de moi ? Et puis merde, fait chier. Je dois recommencer à zéro encore une fois. Quand est-ce qu'on va me donner ma chance ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas falloir que je couche pour y arriver parce que c'est niet ! »**

**Natsuki marchait d'un pas énervé et rapide, elle n'avait qu'une envie rentrer vite chez elle ou bien rendre une visite surprise à sa meilleure amie juste pour oublier tout ça. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées, tellement dans une réflexion intérieure intense et bouillonnante qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la collision avec une jeune femme.**

**Celle-ci fit tomber plusieurs dossiers qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol parfaitement carrelé de ce couloir géant. Natsuki revint d'un seul coup sur terre et son énervement s'évapora. Elle était vraiment confuse. Elle se précipita pour ramasser les divers papiers.**

**« Oh ce n'est pas vrai, excusez-moi ! Vraiment. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne sont que des papiers... »**

**« Je suis vraiment maladroite, j'étais un peu ailleurs, désolée. »**

**Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, elle releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair de l'ascenseur : Shizuru.**

**Celle-ci fut un peu surprise de voir qu'elle avait enfin pu parler à cette fameuse Natsuki, même si la situation était plutôt cocasse. Shizuru lui dit.**

**« Ara, Vous êtes la femme que j'ai vu dans l'ascenseur, pas vrai ? »**

**« Oui, je me présente Natsuki Kuga, ancienne future employée de cette énorme entreprise. Vous travaillez ici je suppose. »**

**« Moi, c'est Shizuru Fujino. Je suis ex employée de cette entreprise. Je venais rendre visite à des anciens collègues et j'ai voulu rendre service et voilà le travail. »**

**Natsuki nota que cette jeune femme avait le doux accent de Kyoto.  
**

**« Excusez-moi encore, c'est de ma faute. »**

**« Non, ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas mes papiers après tout et puis, je devais être dans mes pensées aussi. Et donc comme ça, vous êtes une ancienne future employée, vous pouvez me traduire s'il vous plait, j'ai du mal à saisir. »**

**« Oui, désolé. Je suis juste un peu énervée par ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Enfin je veux dire avant la collision bien sûr, alors je dis un peu n'importe quoi. Je venais pour un poste que je n'ai pas eu. Au moins, vous m'avez permis de sortir de mes pensées meurtrières. »**

**Natsuki sourit juste après ces derniers mots et Shizuru rit légèrement.**

**« Contente d'avoir rendu service mais vous avez failli tuer du monde là, attention. »**

**Natsuki sourit également. Shizuru lui confia :**

**« Vous savez, j'ai travaillé ici pendant 1 ans et il n'y avait pas que du bon, croyez-moi. Bon, c'est vrai j'avais quelques super collègues avec moi qui sont maintenant de supers amis. Mais le directeur, par exemple, il fallait se le farcir des fois. »**

**« Ca me remonte un peu le moral, merci. »**

**Shizuru eut un éclair de génie.**

**« Attendez, j'y pense. C'était pour un poste dans la finance ou l'administration peut-être? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« Je travaille depuis 5 mois au sein de Google Tokyo Company, c'est à 4 kilomètres d'ici et il y a quelques postes à pourvoir en ce moment dans l'analyse financière. Vous pouvez toujours essayer. »**

**« Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que c'est un tuyau extrêmement généreux et l'analyse ça me plairait plutôt. »**

**« Vous avez peut-être un cv et une lettre de motivation, quelque chose que je pourrais faire passer. Si je peux rendre service, il n'y a aucun problème. »**

**« Oui, bien sûr j'ai tout ça avec moi. Merci beaucoup. »**

**Shizuru lui fit un grand sourire. Natsuki se dit à ce moment que cette fille avait un sourire super magique. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, après tout elle n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu aujourd'hui, voici une nouvelle chance de trouver un emploi et celle-ci tombe vraiment du ciel. Cette femme serait-elle un ange envoyé pour lui offrir ce poste sur un plateau d'argent ? Et si cette collision était le signe du destin et si ce poste était pour elle ?**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Elle ressortit de l'entreprise ASUS, déçue de ne pas avoir été prise mais contente d'avoir fait une rencontre intéressante. Elle avait même donné son numéro de portable à Shizuru pour qu'elles restent en contact. Puisque si elle était prise, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle travaille ensemble. Et puis, aussi car elles s'entendaient plutôt bien à vrai dire.**

**Shizuru est une femme qu'on remarque, il émane d'elle beaucoup de bonté. Elle est directeur financier adjointe au sein de la compagnie Google Tokyo, elle n'a que 26 ans et a réussi déjà très vite à monter les échelons. Elle est douée, sûr d'elle et pleine d'ambition. Elle s'était rapidement imposée devant ses confrères. Le directeur n'a pas hésité en la choisissant et il a bien fait. Elle aime son travail et elle donne tout ce qu'elle a. On ne dirait pas comme ça que cette femme travaille tous les jours dans un bureau en costume Armani noir quand on la voit se trimbaler en vêtements « mode » et très décontracte. Elle est également très belle, beaucoup de regards se portent sur elle : regards envieux ou regards d'admiration se mélangeaient. Elle possède des yeux d'un rouge perçant qu'on ne peut que contempler et un sourire qui rendrait heureux un dépressif. Sans parler de son corps aux formes parfaites.**

**Après cet entrevu avec Natsuki, Shizuru se dirigea vers le parking et rentra dans sa voiture. Elle vit Natsuki passait. Shizuru se regarda dans le petit miroir du pare soleil et se recoiffa rapidement.**

**« Je ne pensais jamais la revoir et on dirait qu'elle m'a complètement oublié, en même temps vu ce qu'il s'était passé... normal... »**

**Elle démarra sa voiture et décida de passer faire un petit coucou à son ami : Reito.**

**Natsuki de son côté alla rendre visite à sa meilleure amie, Mai. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était chez elle mais elle essaya quand même. Elle gara sa voiture dans la petite allée devant le petit studio. Elle sonna à la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour entendre Mai arriver près de la porte.**

**« Salut toi ! Alors ton entretien ? »**

**Elle la laissa entrer. Elles allèrent jusqu'au salon où elles s'assirent toutes les deux.**

**« Je dirais entre bien et mal... »**

**« C'est-à-dire ? Tu es prise ou pas ? »**

**« Non je ne suis pas prise... »**

**« Quoi ?! Et en quoi est-ce qu'il y a du bien là dedans ? »**

**« En fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et... »**

**« Tu as rencontré un bel inconnu ténébreux ? J'en étais sûr ! Enfin c'est ton heure, il était temps... »**

**« Mai, attends que je finisse ce n'est pas ça du tout. J'ai rencontré une fille qui va peut-être me permettre d'avoir un emploi. C'est encore dans la phase « possibilité possible », si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle donnera mon cv et on verra. Peut-être que ça va marcher. »**

**« Ah oui mais alors tout n'est pas perdu ma chère. Enfin le beau ténébreux si apparemment... Bref et ça serait pour quelle compagnie ? »**

**« Google Tokyo. »**

**« Google ? C'est cool ça, j'espère de tout cœur que cette fois c'est la bonne. »**

**« Je ne fais plus de pronostiques, je vais juste attendre qu'on m'appelle ou que Shizuru m'appelle. »**

**« Shizuru ? C'est la fille qui est en train d'essayer de sauver ta vie professionnelle je suppose ? »**

**« Mai ! Mais oui, on peut dire ça. C'est une fille super sympa et d'après ce que j'ai compris elle est plutôt importante dans l'entreprise. Connaître son patron ça peut avoir des bons côtés, tu ne crois pas ? Enfin, je ne me projette pas trop mais tout de même... »**

**« Ouhla si, ça peut avoir d'énormes avantages mais ça aurait été un homme, tu aurais peut-être gagné le gros lot, c'est dommage. »**

**« Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça. Arrêtes d'essayer de me caser à tout prix. Je trouverai la personne qu'il me faut et ça se fera tout seul, il ne faut rien précipiter. Et je ne suis pas si pressée... »**

**« Ouais, c'est ça tu n'es pas pressée, à d'autre ma vieille... Mais ça se voit que ça te manque la vie de couple et gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et j'y pense ! Reste en contact avec cette Shizuru. Peut-être qu'elle connait plein d'hommes jeunes et riches encore célibataires, dans ce milieu ça pullule non ? »**

**« Mai ! »**

**Natsuki sauta sur son amie en guise de menace et elles rirent ensemble comme elles le font depuis des années.**

**« Tu ne changeras jamais, Mai. »**

**Pendant ce temps, Shizuru arriva chez Reito. Elle lui raconta qu'elle rencontra une jolie femme aujourd'hui.**

**« Ah oui et comment se prénomme ce petit canon ? »**

**« Natsuki. »**

**« Et bien à voir ta tête, il s'est surement passé quelque chose entre vous ? »**

**« Quoi de quoi tu parles ? Non, non rien ne s'est passé pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est la première fois que je la vois ! La première fois ! »**

**« Ohla, calme-toi. Je sais, tu viens de me dire que tu venais de la rencontrer, c'est juste que je te trouve bizarre et troublée. Normalement, quand tu rencontres une jolie fille tu as le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. »**

**« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, je vais très bien !? »**

**« Si tu le dis. »**

**« Je te le dis. Bon, on change de sujet s'il te plait. En fait, je suis venue te dire que je fais ma pendaison de crémaillère d'ici deux semaines et je veux absolument que tu sois là. Tu es indispensable à cette soirée déjà parce que je t'adore mon petit gars et surtout pour les cocktails en fait, parce que je suis nulle pour les faire comme tu le sais. Ah oui, et puis je compte inviter un collègue de boulot gay et célibataire, je suis sûre que tu vas lui sauter dessus. C'est tout à fait ton type de gars. »**

**« Ah oui, alors là tu me prends par les sentiments. Je dis oui sans hésitation, en plus je suis célibataire depuis 3 semaines c'est vraiment trop horrible. »**

**« Ara, tu payes toi, je te jure. Regarde-moi je suis célibataire depuis 2 mois et je survis très bien. Tu es vraiment un « sex addict », Reito. Quand est-ce que tu vas trouver ton homme et enfin le garder ? »**

**« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Et c'était qui la rousse de la semaine dernière ? »**

**« Ah cette fille là, c'était rien on ne l'a pas fait en plus. Elle était un peu saoulante, elle ne me parlait que des ragots People, de son python et encore de chaussures et ça toute la soirée. »**

**« Et bien, tu ne sais pas y faire. Tu n'avais qu'à la bâillonner et l'emmener dans ta chambre. »**

**« Ça ne va pas non ?! Je ne suis pas comme ça moi, monsieur le séducteur et croqueur d'homme. Dis-moi tu ne séduis pas tes conquêtes avec une peau de bête sauvage, un os dans le nez et un gourdin à la main, rassure-moi ? »**

**« Tu es bête. Et en plus mademoiselle se trouve drôle. Ahlala, les filles ! »**

**« Arrête de dire ça Reito, tu es pire que moi. »**

**« Je sais. Et pour en revenir à ce que tu me disais. Tu devrais repartir à la chasse. Tu es plus détendue et plus souriante après une bonne nuit dans les bras d'une jolie fille. »**

**« Ara, ara, qui ne le serait pas ? »**

**« Moi ! Mais je suis l'une des exceptions. »**

**« Gay jusqu'au bout des cils à ce que je vois. D'ailleurs, tu devrais arrêter de mettre du crayon noir. Tu en mets trop, faudrait que je te montre ça la prochaine fois. Mais je te trouve aussi très bien sans crayon mon petit Reito chéri.»**

**« Tu es bien la seule fille avec ma mère qui peut m'appeler chéri. »**

**« Et oui, alors j'en profite. »**


	7. Chapitre 6

**[ Une semaine plus tard ]**

**[ Appartement de Mai – Samedi – 9h46 ]**

**Natsuki avait passé la soirée entière chez Mai. Elles absorbèrent toutes les deux plusieurs cocktails alcoolisés dont Natsuki avait le secret. Il était déjà tard dans la nuit et Natsuki ne tenait pas très droit. Elle finit donc par dormir sur le canapé du salon comme elle le faisait après une longue soirée chez sa meilleure amie.**

**Des soirées comme celles-ci, elles en faisaient de moins en moins, pas comme elles le faisaient pratiquement toutes les deux semaines quand elles avaient vingt ans. Au jour d'aujourd'hui Mai a trouvé son homme et ils sont ensemble depuis maintenant 2 ans. Le chéri d'amour de Mai se prénomme Tate. Natsuki s'entend plutôt bien avec lui et malheureusement pour Mai, ils aiment rirent des mêmes blagues idiotes. Mais avec leur vie de couple bien rempli, Mai voit beaucoup moins Natsuki.**

**Natsuki ouvra les yeux et bougea le plus doucement possible car elle avait très mal au crâne. Le moindre bruit était amplifié et résonné dans sa tête. Elle rampa jusqu'à son sac à main, elle y trouva du citrate de bétaïne ainsi que du paracétamol, elle en prit un de chaque et se remit doucement sous les couettes, tête complètement couverte.**

**« J'ai pas bu tant que ça quand même ? J'ai peut-être un peu forcé, j'avoue... aïe... » Pensa-t-elle.**

**C'est exactement à ce moment là que Mai décida d'entrer dans le salon. Elle vit Nastuki bouger sous les couettes avec son sac près d'elle à moitié renversé sur le sol, avec les boites de médicaments ouvertes posées par terre devant le canapé.**

**« Tu as une belle gueule de bois, je paris ? »**

**« Ah Mai ! Chut, parle moins fort s'il te plait. Ma tête va littéralement explosée si tu continues... »**

**« Désolée mais je t'ai déjà dis de faire attention avec le Rhum ambré, ça te réussi pas. »**

**« Mais je l'adore ce Rhum, j'y peux rien. »**

**« Et bien te plains pas ma vieille. Bon, je vais dans la cuisine déjeuner si ça te dis et si ton mal de crâne c'est calmé, viens. Tate a ramené des croissants tout chauds avant de partir voir son frère. »**

**« Ouais beh dès que je me sens prête à bouger, je te fais signe. »**

**« Comme tu voudras. Mais je te garantis pas qu'il reste des croissants.»**

**« Oh non, fais pas ça ! Espèce de sadique, c'est bon j'arrive, j'arrive. »**

**Elle s'extirpa lentement de ses couvertures, enfila ses chaussons avant de rejoindre Mai dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était en train de préparer du café et quand elle se retourna et que Natsuki s'assit, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.**

**« Tu devrais voir ta tête. Ton mascara a tout dégouliné et ta coiffure, c'est très... très... personnalisée je dirais. »**

**« Te moque pas de moi, c'est déjà assez dur avec ce mal de tête. Alors tu en es où avec ce café ? »**

**Elle n'avait pas encore reçu de bonnes nouvelles concernant la possibilité d'emploi chez Google et elle n'y croyait plus d'où la cuite d'y hier. Pourtant elle reçoit régulièrement des appels de Shizuru, elles se connaissent un peu mieux désormais et il y existe une certaine alchimie entre elles et ça personne ne peut le nier. Mais malheureusement à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelle, elle lui dit qu'elle attend toujours la réponse et qu'elle fait de son mieux, mais apparemment il y a pas mal de boulot en ce moment chez Google. Shizuru y croit vraiment, cela n'est qu'une question de temps, elle a quand même un peu de pouvoir chez Google malgré son jeune âge.**

**C'est alors que son téléphone sonna.**

**« Nastuki, je crois que c'est ton mobile qui sonne. »**

**« Tu es sure ? Ah oui, tu as raison. »**

**Elle partit à la recherche de son portable. Il était posé par terre à côté des boites de médicaments éparpillées. Elle regarda qui appelait : c'était Shizuru.**

**« Allo ? Natsuki ? »**

**« Oui, salut tu vas bien ? »**

**« Oui merci. Ara, toi tu as une voix d'après soirée, je me trompe ? »**

**« Non, tu as raison. Et j'ai le mal de crâne horrible qui va avec. »**

**« Je m'en doute. Alors je t'appelle pour te donner une bonne nouvelle. Je crois que tu vas encore bien boire cette semaine mais cette fois c'est champagne. »**

**« Une autre soirée comme ça, je ne vais pas pourvoir mais... attends tu veux dire que ? »**

**« Oui, ils sont d'accord. Tu as un entretien mardi à 15h mais c'est dans la poche, crois-moi. Tu as quand même était pistonnée par l'une des personnes les plus aptes à te faire rentrer dans cette société mondiale, Natsuki. »**

**« C'est vrai ? Wow, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Comment est-ce que je peux te remercier ?»**

**« Et bien, tu peux venir à ma pendaison de crémaillère samedi prochain et une bouteille sera ouverte rien que pour toi ! Et puis comme ça tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer quelques uns de tes futurs collègues et rien de mieux que de les connaître d'abord bien torchés, crois-moi ça peut aider pour plus tard. »**

**Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de rire.**

**« C'est d'accord. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après le service que tu m'as rendu. »**

**« Ara, ara, c'était un plaisir et j'ai rendu aussi un service à ma société, je sais également reconnaître les nouveaux talents. »**

**« Merci, Shizuru. »**

**Mai était dans l'entrée de la cuisine en train de boire son café et elle observer Natsuki qui avait littéralement changé de visage. Elle était heureuse et radieuse. Elle raccrocha et fixa cinq secondes son mobile.**

**« Mai, j'y crois pas. »**

**« C'était Shizuru ? »**

**« Oui, comment tu le sais ? »**

**« Il n'y a qu'avec elle que tu ris comme ça au téléphone. »**

**« Ah oui ? Si tu le dis. Bon, elle m'a dit que c'était ok pour le job. Enfin, j'ai un entretien mardi à 15h ? Tu imagines ? »**

**« Non, tu déconnes ?! T'inquiète pour l'entretien, c'est sure tu vas les épater ma vieille. Je veux absolument voir ce contrat signé de mes propres yeux. Alors et toi en échange, tu as pensé à quoi ? Parce que là, une bouteille de Jack Daniels ça ne va pas suffire. »**

**« Elle veut que je vienne à sa soirée, elle fait une pendaison de crémaillère. Je lui ramènerai un beau cadeau, je ne sais pas encore quoi. Mais je vais y réfléchir. »**


	8. Chapitre 7

**[ Société Google Tokyo - Mardi 16h30 ]**

**Son entretien avec le directeur est maintenant passé et le contrat est enfin signé. Elle ressortit du bureau toute heureuse et contente d'avancer enfin dans sa vie. C'est un grand pas pour Natsuki. C'est peut-être maintenant que sa carrière commence qui sait ? Enfin pas tout a fait, elle ne va sûrement pas mettre de côté sa passion pour la musique et son envie de réussir dans ce domaine, mais elle peut tout de même espérer faire une carrière dans cette société.**

**Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'ascenseur et c'est au moment où celui-ci s'ouvrit que Shizuru en sortit.**

**« Ara, Natsuki ! Alors cet entretien ? » Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.**

**« Très bien, mais tu le savais sûrement déjà ? »**

**« Oui, je te l'avais dit que tout se passerait bien. »**

**Un de ses collègues l'appela au loin.**

**« Je dois repartir voir mon équipe financière. Je te revois quand pour ton premier jour ici ? »**

**« Il me laisse jusqu'à lundi 9h pour me préparer psychologiquement. »**

**« Très bien. Tu n'oublies pas que tu es mon invitée d'honneur vendredi pour ma crémaillère ? Si tu as un petit copain, tu peux venir avec bien sûr. »**

**« Je n'ai pas oublié ne t'inquiète pas. Pas de petit copain dans ma vie, je viendrais donc seule. C'est vers quelle heure que la petite fête commence ? »**

**Shizuru nota le fait qu'elle était célibataire, elle sourit intérieurement et continua de lui parler tout en s'éloignant d'elle dans ce grand couloir.**

**« C'est à 20h30, ne sois pas en retard ! Bonne soirée et à vendredi. »**

**« C'est noté. Merci à toi aussi. »**

**Natsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette femme avait quelque chose de spécial même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle attendit le prochain ascenseur qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle sortit de cette société géante qui était encore plus grande que celle d'ASUS. Elle prit sa voiture et direction : chez ses parents. Après seulement une quinzaine de minutes, elle arriva devant la maison qu'elle connaissait tant, celle où elle avait passé toute son enfance. Elle ouvrit le portail électrique et gara sa voiture à côté de celle de sa mère dans l'allée devant la maison. Elle eut à peine le temps de refermer sa portière que sa sœur lui avait déjà sauté dessus.**

**« Salut toi ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**« Salut et bien moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Nao. »**

**« Tu as l'air radieuse. Un nouveau petit ami peut-être? »**

**« Et bien non tu te trompes, pas de mecs pour le moment et ça fait un peu de bien. J'ai un vrai emploi maintenant, ça y est. Je venais pour annoncer la nouvelle en fait. »**

**« C'est cool ça natsuki. Je suis fière de toi. Et avec quelle société tu as signé le contrat ? »**

**« Google Tokyo.»**

**« Non, tu me fais marcher ?! Tu déconnes, pas vrai ? »**

**« Non c'est la vérité vraie. »**

**« La chance ! J'espère que tu me pistonneras pour plus tard. D'ailleurs en parlant de piston, tu n'as pas été pistonné du tout pour entrer dans cette énorme société Google ? »**

**« Si, en fait si. J'ai rencontré une fille super sympa en allant à un entretien qui n'a pas du tout marché chez ASUS et les choses se sont bien dégoupillées à vrai dire. Elle est plutôt haut placée j'ai Google, elle bosse dans ma branche et elle m'a permis d'avoir cet emploi. Un vrai coup de pouce du ciel. »**

**« Et bien c'est qui cet ange gardien ? »**

**« Shizuru. Comme je viens de te dire c'est une fille super, je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. On ne se connait que depuis quelques semaines mais je m'entends tellement bien avec elle, c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis plus longtemps. On a plein de choses en commun, on a souvent le même avis, elle connait tellement de choses de la vie et elle est super drôle. »**

**« Dommage que ce ne soit pas un mec, on dirait que tu me décris là l'homme parfait. »**

**« Bon tu as fini avec ça. Toi aussi tu veux me caser, ça me suffit de Mai, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! »**

**« C'est bon, j'arrête, j'arrête. Tu restes manger ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi pas ? Où sont papa et maman ? »**

**« Ils sont partis faire quelques courses, ils reviennent d'ici une bonne heure, je pense. »**

**« Ok, très bien. Dans ce cas je vais aller vite fait passer un petit coucou à Emily et lui montrer le contrat signé. Elle voulait absolument le voir de ses propres yeux. »**

**« Toujours aussi folle celle là, on dirait. »**

**« Eh, tu as fini ! Laisse ma meilleure amie tranquille, méchante va ! »**

**« J'arrête, j'arrête. Bon à tout à l'heure. »**

**Après être passé chez Mai, elle revint chez ses parents. Ils étaient déjà arrivés. Elle rentra dans la maison et après quelques embrassades, elle leur annonça la grande nouvelle. La soirée se passa tranquillement : rire, maladresses de Nao, bons petits plats de maman. Tout y était, mais évidemment pour Nao, il manquait seulement le futur mari de Natsuki. Ce qui la mis très vite en colère et c'est ainsi que s'en suivi une course poursuite dans toute la maison, qui va gagner ?**

**_Aïe !_**

**Elles se rentrèrent dedans lorsque Natsuki s'arrêta nette car son téléphone portable sonnait. Celle-ci ne fut même pas de cas de sa sœur qui lui gueuler dessus tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain dans le but de trouver une crème à appliquer à l'endroit où elle aura sûrement une petite bosse demain matin.**

**« Shizuru salut, c'est cool que tu m'appelles. Alors ta journée ? » « [...] »**


	9. Chapitre 8

**[ Studio de Shizuru - Mardi 22H16]**

**Elle raccrocha son téléphone. Shizuru appelait assez souvent Natsuki mais apparemment cela ne la gène pas du tout au contraire. Elle savait très bien que celle-ci était sortie qu'avec des hommes mais il y avait peut-être une petite chance même si Natsuki ne se souvenait de rien.**

**Shizuru était assise dans son canapé devant une émission de télévision, mais son esprit dévia rapidement sur la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Natsuki. Shizuru s'allongea alors sur le canapé, la main sur son front.**

**« Elle ne se souvient vraiment de rien... C'est pourtant elle qui m'avait embrassé ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste oublier ce moment ? Mais moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu oublier ce baiser même après toutes ces années, faut dire que c'était la première fois que j'embrassais une fille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que je la rencontre à nouveau ? Et en plus elle est encore plus belle qu'avant cette fille. Ara… » Se dit-elle à voix haute toute en enfouissant sa tête sous un oreiller.**

* * *

**[Deux jours plus tard – Appartement de Natsuki - Vendredi 19h45]**

**Natsuki était en train de fouiller dans son placard, elle ne savait pas quoi se mettre pour cette pendaison de crémaillère. Plutôt décontractée chic ou un peu plus classique ? Elle opta pour une tenue classique et chic. Elle choisit une petite veste noire et pensa à ne pas oublier le bouquet de fleurs et le cadeau qu'elle avait soigneusement emballé, celui qu'elle offrira à Shizuru en espérant que cela lui plaise.**

**Elle regarda la pendule dans l'entrée, elle était bizarrement un peu nerveuse. Il n'était pas encore 20h, elle se dit que le temps qu'elle trouve l'adresse de Shizuru, il serait bien qu'elle parte de suite car elle n'avait jamais vu où elle vivait.**

**Après avoir un peu tourné dans la rue avant de trouver le numéro du studio de Shizuru, elle finit par se garer dans un petit parking pas très loin et fit le reste du chemin à pied. Elle rencontra un homme un peu bizarre sur son chemin, elle accéléra le pas. Elle arriva devant le studio de Shannon. Elle se dit qu'adjointe du directeur financier devait bien payer, elle était super bien placée à Tokyo et ce n'est pas un loyer qu'on peut payer si on travaille à Mc Donald. Elle vit la sonnette au nom de Fujino. Elle sonna à l'interphone.**

**« C'est Natsuki, tu me laisses monter. »**

**« Ara, vas-y c'est au premier étage, première porte à droite. »**

**« Merci »**

**Elle entendit un déclique et poussa la porte. Tout avait l'air vraiment bien entretenu ici. Quand elle pensait à son petit studio, le hall d'entrée ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Elle frappa à la porte. Shizuru lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.**

**« Entre vas-y, tu es l'une des premières. »**

**Natsuki lui tendit alors le cadeau ainsi que le bouquet.**

**« Tu n'aurais pas du vraiment. »**

**« C'est pour ce que tu as fait pour moi et encore, tu mérites beaucoup plus. »**

**Shizuru rougit légèrement à ses mots, elle avait des pensées inconvenantes qui lui passaient par la tête. **

**« Ara, pas de manières avec moi, je t'ai dit que ça me faisait plaisir. » Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.**

**Cette fois, sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer ce fut au tour de Natsuki de rougir. Shizuru, posant sa main sur son épaule, poussa Natsuki à l'intérieur de son appartement et l'arrêta devant une femme blonde pas très grande, aux cheveux bouclés. Elle était très expressive et parlait plutôt fort. **

**« Natsuki, je te présente Haruka. Elle travaille dans ton équipe comme tu pourras le remarquer lundi. »**

**« Enchantée, alors tu es la nouvelle ? Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans cette grande famille qu'est Google. »**

**« Enchantée, oui en effet c'est bien moi. J'espère que je vais réussir à m'intégrer dans cette famille rapidement. »**

**« Tu es invitée chez Shizuru ?! Tu plaisantes voyons, tu en feras très vite partie, surtout si tu viens à toutes les soirées qu'organisent cette femme extraordinaire. Ah, attends. Je te présente, mon petit ami.»**

**Un homme en costume très tendance avec un verre à la main se retourna alors. Il allait dire bonsoir lorsque Natsuki le devança :**

**« Takeda ! »**

**« Natsuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

**« Je suis une amie de Shizuru et je bosse à Google maintenant. »**

**« C'est Shizuru qui t'a pistonnée, je paris ? »**

**Il avait l'air un peu agressif en découvrant la main de Shizuru sur l'épaule de Natsuki, celle tatouée d'un louveteau sous un clair de lune. Certes, il avait déjà un peu trop bu ce qui n'aidait en rien.**

**« Oui, c'est elle et je lui en serai toujours redevable. »**

**« Elle t'a donc aidé, elle est vraiment pleine de bonté cette Shizuru. Mais être redevable envers Shizuru, Ouhla?! Surtout quand on est une jolie femme comme toi. Il faut faire attention, ce n'est pas la meilleure position quand on sait qu'... »**

**Shizuru n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Pourquoi est-ce que Takeda faisait ça ? C'est vrai qu'il était un peu chiant comme gars, mais là il dépassait les bornes. Shizuru était confuse et elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci apprenne qu'elle était lesbienne de cette manière, après tout Natsuki avait tout oublié et elle ne sortait qu'avec des hommes ? Enfin…**

**« Takeda ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, ça ne va pas ? » Lança alors Shizuru un peu remontée.**

**« Takeda ! Arrête ! Tu oublies que c'est Shizuru qui nous a invités ? Viens, il faut qu'on parle. Excusez-nous.» Haruka emmena Takeda un peu plus loin.**

**« Alors là, je ne comprends pas tout. Tu le connais ce Takeda ? »**

**« Oui, c'est mon ex, on est sorti ensemble il y a plus de six mois. »**

**« Je trouve qu'il avait l'air un peu jaloux pour un ex d'il y a six mois... »**

**« Il voulait être ami avec moi, il a dit qu'il le pouvait. Je savais que ce n'était que du vent. Il n'a pas supporté que je le quitte, il était fou de moi mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je n'étais pas heureuse et je lui faisais du mal en ne l'aimant pas comme il m'aimait. Alors j'ai rompu. Ca m'a fait mal mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était la bonne chose à faire.»**

**« Ara, je vois. On dirait qu'il ne t'a pas oubliée en tout cas. »**

**« Je vois ça. Mais de quoi était-il jaloux ? Je peux savoir de quoi il parlait ? Je n'ai pas tout compris. »**

**C'est à ce moment que Reito fit son entrée. Il vit que Shizuru était avec une jolie fille. Il décida de lui faire une blague même s'il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Il fit un petit bisou sur la bouche de Shizuru. **

**« Salut ma belle ! »**

**« Salut Reito ! Qu'est-ce qui te.. ? »**

**« Ouhla, il y a du monde ce soir. Enchanté, moi c'est Reito et vous êtes ? »**

**« Natsuki Kuga. »**

**« Ah vous êtes la fameuse Natsuki. Enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer. Shizuru m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais me chercher un verre d'alcool bien rempli. »**

**« Désolé, il est un peu spécial, mais je l'aime ce mec. »**

**Natsuki était un peu déboussolée par cette scène. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait un petit copain.**

**« Toi et lui, vous êtes ensemble ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »**

**« Ara, Reito et moi ?! Non, ça ne va pas. C'est mon meilleur ami et il est gay, alors ça ne risque pas. »**

**« Ah excuse-moi. »**

**« Il y pas de mal. D'ailleurs, je dois te dire quelque chose. Vu qu'on se connait bien, c'est mieux si tu le sais. »**

**Takeda partit du studio. Haruka se dirigea alors vers elles.**

**« Je suis désolée Shizuru mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Takeda veut rentrer. »**

**« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu rentres ? Mais arrête de faire toujours ce qu'il te dit. Tu veux rentrer vraiment ? »**

**« C'est pas la question. Bon à lundi Shizuru et merci quand même pour la soirée. »**

**« Comme tu voudras, de rien ma belle. »**

**Ils disparurent et la tension dans la pièce redescendit.**

**« Ara, comment tu as fait pour rester avec ce gars ? Franchement, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il est prétentieux, il décide de tout et monsieur n'a jamais tord.»**

**« Je sais. Et je t'ai dit que je l'avais quitté. »**

**« C'est vrai. »**

**« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Ça avait l'air important. »**

**Reito décida à ce moment de porter un toast à la nouvelle recrue de Google. Shizuru remit sa conversation à plus tard, l'heure était à la fête. **

**« On en parlera une autre fois, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« Tout le monde lève son verre à la nouvelle Googlienne ! Natsuki ! »**

**Reito but son verre d'une traite, Natsuki en fit de même. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde dans le salon en même temps. Elle avait une sacrée descente il fallait le dire.**

**« Tu fais partie des nôtres, Natsuki. » Lui dit Shizuru toujours avec un grand sourire.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**[ Studio de Shizuru – Samedi 1h58 ]**

**Il était presque 2h du matin, beaucoup de personnes étaient parties mais il restait encore les amis les plus proches de Shizuru. Reito était complètement torché et il dansait en caleçon sur le canapé une bouteille de Desperado à la main. Shizuru en voyant ce spectacle pathétique, le rhabilla et alla le coucher sur le clic-clac de sa chambre car il dormait pratiquement sur elle. Shizuru avait bu mais pas autant que certaines personnes. Natsuki en voyant ce pauvre Reito ne pu s'empêcher de rire.**

**Natsuki était dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait Shizuru s'occuper de Reito comme son petit frère. Elle fut vite attendrie par la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et ferma la porte. Celle-ci lui dit tout bas :**

**« On dirait qu'il avait bien besoin de dormir. »**

**« Ara, oui mais je te paris que dans 30 minutes, il se lève en courant pour vomir. »**

**« En même temps vu ce qu'il a bu, c'est peut-être mieux. Tu ne crois pas ? »**

**« Si, sûrement. Ça pourra peut-être lui éviter le mal de crâne pendant deux jours. »**

**Natsuki se passa la main dans les cheveux, Shizuru la fixa avec ses sublimes yeux cramoisis. Natsuki vit qu'elle était observée et la regarda dans les yeux, elle avait la bouche sèche. Shizuru se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est à ce moment que Shizuru changea de visage, il se referma et Natsuki s'en aperçut. Shizuru devait lui dire.**

**« Ça va, Shizuru ? »**

**« Oui, désolée. Je dois te dire quelque chose sur moi. On peut s'asseoir dans la cuisine si tu veux, ils sont tous dans le salon. »**

**« Très bien, je te suis. »**

**Elles allèrent toutes les deux sur la petite terrasse de la cuisine.**

**« Alors, qu'est-ce qui est si important que ça ? »**

**« Enfin important je ne sais pas, c'est juste que vu qu'on se connait bien et que tous mes amis et mes collègues le savent. C'est plutôt légitime que tu sois au courant. Alors voilà, je suis lesbienne. »**

**Natsuki était un peu surprise mais pas en mal, au contraire.**

**« Je n'aurais pas cru, tu es tellement jolie. »**

**Natsuki elle-même se surprit à dire ces mots quelque peu mal choisis.**

**« Ah oui, merci du compliment mais tu sous entends que les lesbiennes sont pour la plupart moches et déguisées en gars. C'est ça ? »**

**Elle était devenue rouge pivoine et ne savait plus quoi dire. **

**« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... désolée...c'est que... »**

**« Ara, Ara, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne dois pas rencontrer des lesbiennes tous les jours. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je retiens ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir. »**

**Shizuru lui fit un clin d'œil, Natsuki sourit timidement. **

**« Donc tout est ok, ça ne change rien au fait qu'on soit amie ? »**

**« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la fille la plus tolérante. Il n'y a aucun problème, je suis contente que tu m'aies faite assez confiance pour m'avouer ça. »**

**« Très bien. Allez, on rejoint les autres ? »**

**« Je te suis. »**

**Il y avait toujours cette connexion entre elles et cela n'avait pas changé après la révélation de Shizuru. Elles étaient assises toutes les deux sur le canapé du salon. Elles étaient en plein dans un débat concernant les clichés et les aprioris avec plusieurs personnes encore présentes à cette heure-ci. Sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte le temps s'écoula et les bouteilles se vidèrent. **

**Il était 3h30 du matin, la plupart des mecs étaient dehors sur le balcon pour fumer et les filles en train de boire un verre dans la cuisine tout en papotant. Shizuru arrêta la musique, rangea quelques verres et cadavres de bouteilles. C'est à ce moment que la plupart des invités décidèrent de partir soit raccompagnés, soit à pieds ou bien en taxi.**

**« Bonne nuit, il se fait tard on décolle. Merci pour la soirée. »**

**« Bonne nuit à vous, faites attention sur le chemin du retour. » Lança Shizuru.**

**Natsuki était un peu allongée sur le canapé, ses cheveux recouvraient complètement son joli visage. Shizuru s'approcha d'elle et s'assit juste à côté, elle mit sa main sur son épaule.**

**« Ara, tu es sure que ça va ? »**

**« Oui, je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu trop bu. »**

**Natsuki se releva et s'assis à côté d'elle.**

**« Tu as mal au crâne ? Tu veux un médoc ? »**

**« Oui, je veux bien. »**

**Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la salle de bain. Shizuru regarda dans sa boite à pharmacie à la recherche d'un doliprane. Natsuki était juste derrière elle, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle se tenait la tête. Shizuru lui tendit un verre en plastique rempli d'eau et un cachet. Jenny lui fit un grand sourire.**

**« Merci. »**

**Elle avala le cachet et vida le verre d'eau.**

**« C'est bizarre, tu es toujours en train de prendre soin de moi. »**

**« Ara, c'est mon côté ange gardien. »**

**Shizuru referma sa boite à pharmacie et se retourna. C'est alors que le regard de Shizuru croisa celui de la jeune femme légèrement alcoolisée. Natsuki s'approcha de plus en plus prêt avec un regard insistant. Shizuru ne bougea pas, elle ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, ni profiter de la situation après tout Natsuki n'était pas sobre et plutôt émoustillée. Elle ne pouvait que scruter la bouche pulpeuse et invitante de la jolie brune aux yeux verdoyants. Natsuki lui passa la main dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à son visage, elle approcha sa bouche de celle de Shizuru. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle accéléré de Natsuki sur son visage. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement et le baiser devint un peu plus intense. Shizuru répondit au baiser et caressa le dos de la brune de la main. A ce moment, Natsuki se recula d'un coup, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'est un électrochoc pour elle. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et partit rapidement de la salle de bain. Elle prit sa veste au passage et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.**

**« Natsuki ! Où vas-tu ? »**

**« Je rentre chez moi. »**

**« Tu ne peux pas, tu as bu. »**

**Un homme passa juste devant Natsuki. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle avait seulement parlé quelques minutes avec lui. Mais elle savait que cet homme ne buvait jamais d'alcool, cela l'avait même surprise que des spécimens dans ce genre existe toujours. C'est parfait, elle a trouvé son chauffeur.**

**« Excuse-moi, tu peux me déposer chez moi s'il te plait, apparemment j'aurais trop bu ? »**

**« Oui, pas de problème. Comment dire non a une si jolie femme ? »**

**« Merci, Gentleman. »**

**« Moi, c'est Jason. » Le garçon n'avait même pas entendu le compliment, Natsuki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.**

**« Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle ? »**

**« S'il te plait pas maintenant, je veux y aller. » Natsuki avait juste envie de disparaître de ce studio.**

**« On y va ? » Le garçon s'impatientait.**

**« Rentre bien. J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt en reparler. »**

**« Merci pour la soirée, bonne nuit. »**

**Ce fut les derniers mots de Natsuki avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte du studio. Laissant une Shizuru complètement déconcertée, elle n'avait pas demandé à ce que cela ce passe comme ça.**

**« Et mince ! Quand est-ce que cette fille va accepter ce qu'elle ressent ?! »**

**Elle dit cette phrase à haute voix et s'aperçut qu'il restait encore deux de ces collègues présents dans son studio.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**[Devant et dans l'appartement de Natsuki – Samedi - 4h05]**

**Natsuki était assise dans la voiture du jeune homme qui décida gentiment de la ramener. Il parlait et parlait et parlait encore, un vrai moulin à parole. Elle n'en pouvait plus. L'alcool ne faisait plus effet et elle avait un début de mal de crâne et ce gars n'arrangeait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être désagréable avec lui, après tout il la ramenait chez elle et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shizuru ne le regarde en rien.**

**« Tu vois, c'est comme les gens dans le métro, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de... »**

**« Désolée, je ne voudrais pas te couper mais j'habite juste ici. » Elle montra son immeuble du doigt.**

**« Très bien. Je me gare sur le petit parking ici ? Ça te va ? »**

**« Oui, merci. »**

**La voiture s'arrêta. Natsuki prit son manteau et son sac à main. Elle ouvrit la portière et au moment où celle-ci allait lui dire au revoir, le jeune homme lui retint le bras. **

**« Bah, je ne mérite pas un petit bisou quand même ? »**

**Natsuki le regarda et jeta les yeux au ciel. Après tout, c'est juste un bisou. Elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise mais apparemment ce garçon voulait un baiser sur la bouche et peut-être même avec la langue. Quand elle le comprit, elle se recula.**

**« Désolée, mais tu n'es pas mon type et je ne veux pas de quelqu'un dans ma vie en ce moment. Donc non, je ne vais pas t'embrasser. »**

**« Très bien, comme tu voudras, je respecte ton choix. En tout cas, tu es très jolie et une femme comme toi ne devrait pas rester célibataire, c'est vraiment du gâchis. »**

**« Merci du compliment et merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. »**

**« Pas de quoi. A bientôt peut-être. Au fait moi, c'est Yuuiki.»**

**« Et moi Natsuki. Bonne nuit. »**

**Elle claqua la portière de la berline noire. La voiture disparut rapidement dans le noir de la nuit. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à son petit appartement. Elle ouvra sa porte, déposa son sac à main par terre près du porte-manteau, jeta au loin ses bottes et alluma la lumière. Tel un zombie, elle s'assit sur son canapé et laissa son dos s'écrouler contre le dossier bien rembourré. C'est alors qu'elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé sa porte grande ouverte. Elle se leva donc pour la fermer et enfin, se rassit au même endroit qu'il y avait 20 secondes. Elle était là, en train de fixer le mur, le regard complètement vide. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'avait-elle vraiment cherché ?**

**__ « Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai... Shizuru m'a embrassée ? Est-ce que je suis lesbienne ? Mais non ! C'est elle qui est lesbienne et un baiser ce n'est rien ! J'ai toujours aimé les hommes !... Mon dieu, je ne comprends rien... et ce mal de crâne qui empire... Je veux juste mon lit et dormir tout de suite. » __ Pensa-t-elle.**

**Natsuki ne se sentait pas bien. Elle se leva du canapé, prit deux comprimés Doliprane et rentra dans sa chambre sans même allumer la lumière. Elle jeta ses vêtements sur le sol et sauta sous sa couette, visage contre l'oreiller, bras ballants le long de son corps. Nastuki avait peut-être juste besoin d'oublier. Les comprimés finirent par agir, sa douleur à la tête disparut et sa fatigue physique et morale l'emporta dans un profond sommeil.**

_**_ { Dans sa tête, des images défilent, des souvenirs remontent... Je n'ai que 16 ans et ma sœur Nao est là avec moi. Je me trouve dans une pièce que je ne connais pas et cet endroit est très éclairé, trop éclairé. Dehors, il fait nuit. La lune est grande ce soir là. A l'intérieur, il y a beaucoup de bruits, de fumés, de couleurs et de personnes qui s'agitent. Ce sont pour la plupart des adolescents. La musique est de plus en plus forte. Une jeune femme blonde est assise à une table en face d'un verre rempli d'alcool. Je ne vois pas son visage. Je m'approche, elle se retourne. Des yeux cramoisis intenses, un sourire magique... C'est Shizuru ! } _**_

**Elle se réveilla d'un coup, le souffle court et le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Elle regarda son réveil, il n'était que 6h56. Elle se calma, se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Mais malheureusement pour Natsuki, elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir avant un petit moment.**

* * *

**[Studio de Shizuru – Samedi – 7h du matin]**

**Reito se leva du clic-clac en ce tenant au mur et compris qu'il avait du être bien bourré hier soir car il ne se souvenait strictement de rien. Il valait peut-être mieux pour lui de toute manière qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un truc pour calmer son mal de tête. Il passa de la chambre de Shizuru à la salle de bain et fouilla rapidement dans sa boite à pharmacie mais comme il n'était pas patient, il ne trouva pas les cachets. Il partit donc à la recherche de Shizuru, il revint dans la chambre mais il n'y avait personne dans le lit. Il se dirigea vers le salon et s'arrêta lorsqu'il trouva Shizuru une bouteille de bière à la main et allongée toute habillée sur le ventre sur son canapé.**

**« Shizuru ? »**

**La femme à l'accent de Kyoto fit un bon en éjectant les coussins et s'écria :**

**« NON, j'ai embrassé personne ! »**

**« Shizuru, calme-toi. Tu vas bien ? »**

**« Quoi ? Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillée ? »**

**Elle n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur, en même temps vu ce qu'il s'était passé hier...**

**« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas mais j'ai trop mal à la tête. Pourtant je t'assure, j'ai essayé de trouver du Doliprane par moi-même mais j'ai rien trouvé. »**

**« C'est Natsuki qui à pris le dernier Doliprane hier soir, mais j'ai d'autres médocs dans la boite à pharmacie et dans la cuisine, tu n'as même pas cherché je le sais. Franchement depuis le temps que tu te prends des cuites chez moi, tu ne sais toujours pas où c'est. Tu me réveilles à cause de ça, tout ça parce que tu as la flemme de chercher ?! »**

**« Quoi Natsuki ?! Dernier Doliprane ?! Mais je fais comment moi ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais cherché, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! Ouhla mais tu es mal lunée ce matin. »**

**Shizuru souffla un bon coup pour se calmer sinon il allait y avoir du grabuge, c'était certain.**

**« Très bien, j'y vais. Je dois avoir ça dans la cuisine, la salle de bain est trop loin. »**

**Elle se leva du canapé très doucement car elle avait encore la tête dans le pâté. Elle entra dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds, ouvra un de ses placards et dénicha des Ibuprofènes. C'est alors que les yeux de Shizuru se fixèrent sur la pendule de la cuisine qui indiquait 7h du matin.**

**« Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »**

**Elle ressortit de la cuisine en lui balançant la boite de cachets au visage. Elle était incontestablement en colère. Reito n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il l'avait déjà reçue en pleine figure, les réflexes ne sont pas vraiment là après une soirée pareille.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »**

**« Attends, tu as vu l'heure ?! Moi je me suis couchée à 5h pour ranger, monsieur-je-bois-comme-un-trou-et-je-dors-comme-un-bébé. Il n'est que 7h je te signale! Tu ne t'es pas demandé si MOI j'avais envie de rester endormi. Tu aurais pu chercher un peu plus longtemps au lieu de venir me réveiller et en plus merci pour le réveil, on ne fait pas plus doux à l'armée. »**

**« Ouhla, calme-toi. Dis donc tu n'aimes pas être réveillée à ce que je vois. Désolé. Bon je vais me recoucher, je reviendrai te parler quand tu seras de meilleure humeur parce que là, l'horreur. »**

**« C'est ça, à plus tard. »**

**Reito se dirigea vers la chambre de Shizuru pour se recoucher, il entra dans le lit et se mit à regarder le plafond pensif. Il ne comprit pas la réaction démesurée de sa meilleure amie qui était à son habitude si calme : elle n'allait sûrement pas bien. Au bout d'une dizaine minutes, il sortit du lit pour aller aux toilettes. Après avoir refermé la porte de la salle de bain, il entendit des bruits de pas provenant du salon. Shizuru se dirigea vers Reito qui était maintenant dans le couloir.**

**« Shizuru ? »**

**« Je suis désolée Reito, je n'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. Je suis juste un peu troublée et mal à cause de la soirée, je.. c'est.. »**

**« Ce n'est pas grave, c'était de ma faute. Alors tu as donc embrassé quelqu'un en vérité ? »**

**« Ça ne te dérange pas si on parle de ça demain, je suis trop crevée pour avoir une conversation sérieuse et sensée. »**

**« Comme tu voudras. On verra ça demain matin, enfin d'ici quelques heures. »**

**« Je peux dormir avec toi ? Je ne veux pas dormir seule. »**

**« Mais oui, ma chérie. Par contre, tu ne me colles pas trop ok ? »**

**« Quoi tu as peur de ma poitrine ? C'est ça ? »**

**Elle lui montra rapidement ses seins en soulevant son petit top.**

**« Eh arrête ça ! Tu veux me rendre aveugle ou quoi ? »**

**Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, Reito rentra dans le lit. Shizuru enleva ses vêtements de soirée et enfila rapidement un shorty et un débardeur blanc, « sexy as ever ! »*. Elle se coucha à côté de son meilleur ami dans son grand lit « King Size ».**

**« Bonne nuit, Reito »**

**« Bonne nuit, ma chérie. »**

* * *

***Sexy as ever : sexy comme jamais ^^  
**


	12. Chapitre 11

**[ Appartement de Natsuki ]  
**

**Natsuki se réveille. Il est 16h de l'après-midi. Elle ouvre les yeux, elle se s'en mal à l'aise dans son corps, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle se dit que tout ça c'était de la faute à Shizuru.**

**« C'est elle qui m'a fait ça. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Et merde. »**

**Son portable bipa. Elle se tourna vers sa table de nuit et regarda son portable. Elle avait trois appels manqués et six sms de Shizuru, elle ne les lut même pas. Elle poussa un soupir d'énervement et éteignit son portable avant de le balancer au bout de son lit.**

**« A peine réveillée et je suis harcelée... »**

**Elle retomba dans ses draps et posa sa main droite sur son front.**

**« Dans quelle merde, je viens de me mettre. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça dans ma vie. En plus, c'est ma supérieure. Ça commence bien pour mon premier vrai job. Comment je vais faire lundi, je préfère même pas y penser. »**

**Elle se cacha sous ses draps en soufflant. Elle repensa à son portable désormais éteint qui l'obsédait. Elle avait envie de savoir ce qu'elle lui avait écrit. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir agir normalement comme une personne ayant embrassée une personne qu'elle appréciait beaucoup mais le problème c'est que cette fois : c'était une femme. Et qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ferma les yeux et voulait juste tout oublier, tout de suite.**

* * *

**[En plein cœur de Tokyo – 16h15]**

**Shizuru et Reito avaient fini par se lever vers 13h. Reito décida de passer son Samedi en compagnie de Shizuru, pour une journée shopping comme il les aime tant. Sur le chemin vers le centre commercial, Shizuru passait son temps à regarder son téléphone portable, écrire des sms ou à appeler la femme qui hantait maintenant ses pensées.**

**« Tu peux arrêter avec ton téléphone. Tu oublies que je suis là. C'est qui que tu harcèles comme ça. Attends, c'est sûrement lié à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? »**

**« C'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas répondre, je ne la harcèle pas. »**

**« Ah oui, tu crois ça. Tu l'as appelé 10 fois et tu as envoyé encore plus de sms. C'est qui cette fille qui t'accapare autant, je t'ai rarement vu comme ça. Raconte-moi, je veux savoir. »**

**« C'est Natsuki. »**

**« Natsuki ? La jolie brune que tu m'as présentée... je vois et tu l'as embrassée ? **

**« Non ! Non, je ne l'ai pas embrassée... c'est ELLE qui m'a embrassée. »**

**« Et bien alors, où est le problème ? C'est une fille qui te saute dessus et elle te plaît, il n'y a aucun problème, non ? »**

**« Et bien si, il y en a peut-être même plusieurs... »**

**« Ah oui, et bien avant d'aller au centre commercial, je crois qu'on va aller se poser tranquillement dans un bar sympa et tu vas me raconter tout ça. Allez, je te laisse pas le choix. »**

**« Très bien, je te suis. »**

**Reito et Shizuru se dirigèrent vers le bar Loggia lounge, le préféré de Reito. Ils trouvèrent une table pour deux sur la terrasse, un peu éloigné des autres clients.**

**« Allez, je t'écoute, dis-moi tout. »**

**« Et bien, c'est vrai qu'elle me plaît énormément, elle est sublime. Mais je suis sa supérieure et je ne veux pas qu'il se passe la même chose qu'avec Tomoe. Je pourrais perdre une employée juste arrivée et pistonnée par moi-même, et si quelques personnes malintentionnées s'en mêlent, je risque ma place. Et puis, je pourrais perdre aussi une belle amitié naissante. Le second problème, c'est qu'elle est hétéro, enfin on peut dire qu'elle est tout simplement hétéro parce qu'elle n'accepte pas d'être attirée par les filles et franchement j'ai passé ce stade, je ne veux pas m'occuper de sortir les autres du placard et en pâtir si elle ne veut pas s'accepter. »**

**« Attends, tu es sûre que c'est une lesbienne refoulée ? »**

**« Ara, je t'ai dit qu'elle m'avait embrassé, tu es sourd ou quoi ! Je ne l'ai même pas provoqué en plus, je n'ai rien fait pour la tenter. »**

**« Oui, désolé c'est plutôt évident tu as raison. Mais elle est peut-être bisexuelle aussi... »**

**« Peu importe bi ou lesbienne, pour moi ça veut dire qu'elle peut aimer une femme. Et puis, je ne sais pas, on est comme connecté toutes les deux et elle agit comme une amie mais une amie qui pourrait être intéressée... »**

**« Fais gaffe, tu t'es parfois trompée. Mais j'avoue que là, si tu me dis qu'elle t'a sauté dessus sans que tu lui donnes ta permission, c'est en effet possible que ce soit une grosse refoulée qui n'a jamais pensé au fait qu'elle était peut-être enfermée à double tours depuis toujours dans son foutu placard.»**

**« Sympa ta métaphore. »**

**« Merci. Et donc c'est cette pauvre Natsuki que tu harcèles. »**

**« Oui, et elle a sûrement éteint son téléphone pour oublier la lesbienne qu'elle a embrassé à pleine bouche... »**

**C'est à ce moment que Haruka et Takeda sortirent du bar et tombèrent nez à nez avec Shizuru et Reito.**

**« Salut, Shizuru ! » Fit Haruka.**

**« Alors comme ça tu as encore rendu folle une fille au point qu'elle t'a sauté dessus à ce que j'entends... » Lança sèchement Takeda.**

**« C'est pas bon d'écouter les conversations privées des autres, Takeda. Tu sais ça. »**

**« On peut tout se dire entre amis. »**

**Reito ouvrit la bouche.**

**« C'est Natsuki la nouvelle qui l'a embrassée... »**

**Shizuru se retourna vers son meilleur ami, elle avait pris un regard noir et meurtrier. Elle lui mit un grand coup de pied sous la table.**

**« Aïe ! Doucement ! »**

**Il comprit qu'il avait sûrement fait encore une grosse boulette comme il sait si bien les faire. En même temps, il ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Il raffole tellement des ragots et des derniers potins, qu'il faut qu'il le répète. Quant à Takeda, il avait à présent perdu toutes ses couleurs et Shizuru put voir une pointe de haine dans ses yeux. Haruka regarda son petit ami qui apparemment ne se sentait pas bien.**

**« Takeda, ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle tout à coup. »**

**Il ne fit même pas attention à ce que sa petite amie venait de lui demander.**

**« Quoi ? Natsuki t'a embrassée ? N'importe quoi ! Je te connais, tu l'as sûrement forcée comme tu le fais avec toutes les filles qui te résistent. Natsuki n'est pas comme Toi ! »**

**« Attends, tu ne me connais pas apparemment je ne suis pas comme tu le décris, apprends à mieux connaître les gens avant de dire des choses pareilles. »**

**Tout le monde put sentir une pointe d'homophobie dans les mots de Takeda. C'est à ce moment que Haruka intervint.**

**« Calme-toi chéri, tu ne vas pas recommencer comme hier soir. Tu as vu comment tu parles à Shizuru ! Et puis, d'où tu la connais cette Natsuki ? »**

**Shizuru décida de prendre la parole avant que celui-ci ne prononce un seul mot.**

**« Et bien, Natsuki c'est son ex petite-amie. Il ne te l'avait peut-être pas dit. »**

**Shizuru tourna la tête en marquant son geste tout en regardant Reito dans les yeux avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre que c'était la raison pour laquelle il aurait mieux fait de la fermer surtout devant l'ex jaloux de la fameuse Natsuki.**

**« Takeda ! Il y a d'autres choses que tu me caches ? »**

**Tout d'un coup, le jeune homme se trouva désarmé face à Haruka. Il décida qu'il serait mieux de finir cette conversation chez eux et pas devant Shizuru et Reito. Ils les saluèrent et Haruka s'excusa pour la scène auprès de Shizuru qui bien sûr ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Le problème, c'est son petit ami. Ils disparurent du bar assez rapidement.**

**« Je suis désolée Shizuru, je ne savais pas. » S'écria Reito.**

**Il ne savait plus où se mettre, il avait peur que sa meilleure amie lui passe encore un énième savon. Mais cette scène avait assez agacée Shizuru pour la journée, elle n'allait pas en rajouter malgré qu'il l'aurait mérité.**

**« Je sais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais essaye s'il te plaît. Maintenant, Haruka va sûrement être mal au boulot, Natsuki va peut-être être harcelée par son ex qui voudra l'hétéro-iser à nouveau, ce qu'elle pourrait bien accepter par dépit et parce qu'elle m'en voudra d'avoir mis son ex au courant, enfin plutôt grâce à toi. Et puis, la sexualité de Natsuki ne regarde pas une collègue de boulot qu'elle connaît à peine. Personne n'était sensé savoir pour le baiser enfin à par toi, mais j'aurais du te dire juste après t'avoir confié ça de ne le répéter à personne même sous la torture. Sans oublier que tout va me retomber sur le nez, comme si je n'étais pas dans une situation assez pénible comme ça. »**

**« Tu aurais dû me dire que Takeda était son ex, je ne l'aurais pas dit sinon. Je suis désolée. Si ça peut te rassurer, elle a meilleur goût en te choisissant qu'en étant avec ce crâneur et inintéressant de mec. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être à cause de lui qu'elle est devenue lesbienne. »**

**« Non, je pense qu'elle le sait depuis plus longtemps, depuis qu'elle est ado... »**

**« Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ta clairvoyance, Jessica Fletcher? »**

**« Non, parce que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux lorsque j'avais à peine 18 ans. Attends, avant que je continue tu me promets que tu n'en parleras à personne ? » **

**« Oui, je te le promets, je peux tenir ma langue, Shizuru. »**

**Elle lui lança un regard appuyé.**

**« Je t'assure, allez vas-y. »**

**« Très bien. En fait, on s'est déjà rencontré toutes les deux, il y a de ça des années, on était jeunes à l'époque... »**

**Shizuru se confia enfin à Reito sur la raison de l'ambiguïté et de la connexion spéciale qu'elle avait avec cette jolie brune au doux nom de Natsuki Kuga.**


End file.
